Core A will support the leadership, education, administration, and dissemination activities of the Center. All six projects will look to the LEAD core for support regarding these activities. Dr. Thomas will dedicate 15-20 percent effort as Center principal investigator. Dr. Helmreich will also provide leadership for the entire Center given his crucial role in several Center projects and in the Center theme of translating safety practices from aviation to medicine. Gwen Sherwood will also participate in Center leadership activities to provide the nursing perspective and liaison to the Center. The LEAD core will also support several consultants, who will serve as advisors to the Center leaders and to some specific projects. The administrative needs of the Center are also included in the LEAD core. A three-pronged dissemination plan has been developed and will be implemented with the assistance of Bryant Boutwell, Dr.P.H., a public information specialist at UT Houston and others.